


Bitten

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cheesy, Crazy, Dead People, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, If ya know what I mean ;), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Original Character(s), Otto loves his Winston ;), OttoWin is an auto win, Sweet, Two dorky tall bois, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Yaoi, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, i think....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Winston gets nommed (bitten) on the leg by an undead. And while the medics want to amputate the leg for no reason, Otto refuses to see his love get amputated. Besides, the bite doesn't turn you. It just makes you sick that's all. Otto chases the medics away for now and then he goes to make a sickly pale Winston feel better.





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for my friend who I'm in a group role play with. My Character is Winston and their character is Otto. I only one my baby boy Winston and Otto belongs to my friend :) I hope you enjoy!

Blood was seeping through Winston's pant leg. Oh God this was utterly painful. Winston plopped down onto a rock and he rolled up his pant leg which fully exposed the bite of the undead. Oh dear.... what would Paris and Evengaline do? They'll amputate his leg that's what they will do to him. And what would Otto say? Oh Otto would be so upset and freaked out. "Okay... deep breaths. Calm down." Winston murmured softly as he inhaled and exhaled a few breaths. But did bite sting and hurt like all hell. Winston could feel himself starting to sweat already. Winston decided he was going to hide the bite. Yeah, and then maybe the skin will heal and grow over the bite and nobody would have to know about it! The idea was splendid and it pleased Winston. Grinning softly at his idea, he rolled his pant leg back down which covered up the nasty bite. Poor Otto, if Otto were to find out who knows what would happen. Would Otto have an asthma attack from exasperation? Winston hobbled back to the campsite where the group was staying, Winston had gone out for a leisurely walk to clear his head.

And, while Winston was walking, a zombie with no lower half of a body popped out from the bushes and latched onto his leg where it proceeded to dig its rotten and decaying teeth into his leg. Winston had stifled a scream of agonizing pain but tears had poured out of his eyes. Winston had pulled out his screwdriver and stabbed the zombie in the head before a chunk could be taken out of his leg. That's when the blood started to pour out and seep through his pant leg. The bite happened fifteen minutes ago and it was fast acting. Winston had managed to reach the camp with mild difficulty and he quietly went to go sit down. Oh god he was in pain and his leg felt weird, like it was near a hot stove. His forehead was pondering with beads of sweat and he didn't look too good either. 

Otto noticed just how pale Winston looked and this concerned him greatly. He and Winston were considered to be the leaders of the group so if one leader was injured... how was the other one supposed to function properly knowing that their partner is injured and potentially suffering? Otto even noted that Winston was sweating and... his pant leg was soaked with blood. Was it zombie blood? Or was it Winston's blood? Otto had to find out immediately. The black haired male trudged over to Winston, body rigid and tense. "What happened?" Otto demanded harshly to his boyfriend. Winston was startled but he slowly gazed upward at Otto. "N-Nothing. It's not something that is a big deal." Winston insisted to his boyfriend, but Otto was not having it.

Kneeling down, out of pure suspicion, Otto yanked up Winston's pant leg with force. The bite was once again exposed and it still looked nasty and potentially infected. Otto was taken aback by the sight and he was oh so very upset with Winston. "What the hell Winston!?" Otto exclaimed, making Winston suddenly flinch and stiffen up. "How could you let yourself get bitten!?" Otto was being demanding towards his boyfriend. But could he help it? Not really because his boyfriend has just been bitten and who knows what could happen. All of the other group members were drawn towards the argument to see what was going on. "Did you just say that Winston got bit?" Evengaline, one of the medics, asked. Paris, the other medic, grinned at this and she left to enter the medical tent. Ev got down on his knees and he examined the bite while Otto was keeping Winston's leg still. 

Paris came back with a hatchet in hand. "P-P-Paris? What's the hatchet for?" Winston suddenly asked. "Well, we have to cut the fucking leg off. Do you want to get an infection?" Paris retorted back. "I-I need my leg." Winston said shyly. "No you don't. We will give you crutches and you'll be fine." The female medic said with a not-so-innocent smirk. Otto straightened his posture. "We don't do amputation. You're supposed to be a medic, not a mad doctor." Otto said coldly before continuing. "If one of us is bitten you're supposed to disinfect the bite and make sure the fever goes down and that the person gets better. Not chop off their limb." The male continued to say. Paris shrugged her shoulders. "Amputation is better though." She said. Ev stopped examining the bite mark. "Give me the hatchet." Ev said and Winston was.... perplexed. "W-What? You guys aren't seriously going to amputate right?" He stuttered. "Of course we are!" Paris giggled as she handed over the hatchet over to Ev.

Otto couldn't believe how mad these medics were. Let alone they were disobeying one of the rules of the group... no amputation. He had to get Winston away from these two lunatics before Winston gets his leg hacked off. He snatched Winston up, picking the other male up bridal style just as Ev was taking the first swing. The hatchet got stuck in the log that Winston had been sitting on. "Ev, I would scold you for complying with Paris but you're my friend." Otto said. "Paris, I expect better from and one more disobedient act from you and you are going to be stepping down as medic." Otto was speaking in a more firm and harsh tone now. Winston had his arms leisurely wrapped around Otto's neck, head resting against his boyfriend's shoulder. 

Everything was dying down and Otto went into the medical tent, laying Winston down on the cot. He managed to get Paris and Ev to disinfect the bite wound and bandage up the leg. Then Otto shooed them out of the tent and he zipped up the tent for.... privacy with Winston. "Are you feeling okay?" Otto's voice was softer now. "Well, I feel better because I know my leg is not going to be amputated." Winston managed to chuckle out. "You had me worried." Said Otto. "I know." Winston mumbled. "But it's not a big d-" He was cut off when Otto pressed his lips against Winston's. The redhead leaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Otto's neck. The kiss was broken and the two males looked at each other. "I wonder why you zipped up the tent." Winston said with a sheepish grin. "You know why." Otto said in return. "Really? Right here? Right now?" Winston asked. "Of course. They're gone for now so we don't have to worry." Otto murmured. The black haired male was fidgeting with Winston's shirt, fingers fiddling with the buttons and he was undoing some of them. 

"Besides, we haven't done it since we got caught that one time. Remember?" Otto reminisced. "Mmm, I remember that. Ruby and Evengaline walked in on us." The redhead chuckled. "But how about less talking and more working right now?" Winston grinned sheepishly. "You're right." Otto murmured in agreement as he leaned down to give Winston yet another passionate kiss as he nudged Winston's shirt off and tossed it aside without breaking the passionate and sloppy kiss. 

Everyone was wondering why Otto hasn't come out of the tent yet. It's been over an hour. And well... Winston and Otto had to be quiet of course as they were just trying to have some _quality _time with each other. Even when Otto did come out of the tent, his hair was ruffled and messy and his clothes were messed up and had to be adjusted. There was even a bright braising spread across his cheeks. Well, he got to spend time with his boyfriend and he was content. And well he would have to keep an eye on Ev and Paris whenever they were around Winston. It's worth it though. 


End file.
